narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patorikku Kōsoku
Background Patorikku was born in the morning of May 23rd to Kenta and Yuki Kōsoku,two traveling Shinobi, in Kisaragi Village (如月の里, Kisaragi no Sato) is a village south of Konohagakure but later relocated to Konohagakure due to wanting to be a Shinobi of the Leaf. Due to a defect at birth he was left under the care of his uncle Kinji Kōsoku and remained with him for most of his childhood while his parents look for a cure for his illness. His parents thought that the chakra of a tailed beast would heal his defect. While traveling his parents where able to get chakra from only three tailed beast, Matatabi the two tailed cat Isobu the three tailed turtle and Kurama the nine tailed fox. The chakra of the three tailed beast somehow fused together to create a new form of chakra inside of Patorikku. The color is this chakra is silver. Due to it combining Patorikku has the regenerate ability which did in fact cured his defect but it also gave him a bloodline of some sort. The Water Chakra of Isobu and The Yin chakra of Kurama fused together to manipulate all types of flow including make already excising elements turn into a flowing version of that elements. When Patorikku was 5 years old his parents uncle and him were going to Konohagakure to stay they meet a child the same age as Patorikku by the name of Yuno Kaguya of the Kaguya clan slowly dying because of his bloodline the Shikotsumyaku, Yuno didn’t want to die but his illness would kill him and his body was beyond repair so Kenta and Kinji decided to seal his soul and chakra into Patorikku so he could live on in him. Due to having Yuno’s soul in him it slowly started to fuse with his beast chakra giving it a conscious and a body, the chakra took the form of a giant serpentine dragon with green hair and green whiskers and large bone like horns blue scale all over his body and a red underbelly he also has bones spikes going down his spine. Patorikku slowly gain the Kaguya Clan’s Shikotsumyaku but it would not be able to be pass down. Personally Patorikku has an extremely compassionate and supportive personality. Patorikku can be very violent and get into fights, but in truth, has a kind heart. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very protective of his family and friends and aims to surpass them one day. However, his friends often finds Patorikku annoying due to his frequent impulsiveness, stupidity and his care-free attitude, which makes them look down on Patorikku as much as he looks up to them , making it hard for Patorikku to be taken seriously by Heiden and his fellow Shinobi, making Patorikku desperate to earn his best friend's approval. Patorikku is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. Patorikku is also revealed to be very fragile later on when his best friends Heiden begins to show signs of Insanity and Patorikku can't find any way to help him. Appearance Patorikku wore a hand-sewn pale blue short-sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. Two years later, after he left Konohagakure to do his own training as a swordsman at the Samurai Academy in The Land Of Iron, he wore the standard gray uniform, like all first years and non-elite swordsmen do. In the second year of the academy, after he became one of the twelve elite swordsmen in the academy and was allowed to choose a color for his uniform, he wore a pitch black uniform. Years later as he grows older he seems to have grown taller, and looks more like a man in his 20s than a teenager. His hair has now grown past his waist, allowing him to use it as a weapon. He wears red and black armour, with a black cape around his neck. Abilities Patorikku uses his clans own Itojutsu also known as the threads technique that he uses with his threads that he made at when he became a genin. He made his capturing weapon in the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, they can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. The majority of the wire is held in a larger than normal spool at the back of the waist. Taijutsu Patorikku learned the Taijutsu Style Flow Release which is what he named his Kekkei Tōta after. Flow Release is a type of fighting style that allows the user to harness the full potential of Water Release, making it on par with Typhoon Release. It does so because it involves one of water's most important and known proprieties: flow. Since Patorikku is still a beginner he is able to control the motion of physical things, like stopping a punch by negating its kinetic energy. Nature Transformation Patorikku has a rare affinity for the Wind Release, Fire Release, Water Release and Yin Releases nature transformation. Upon releasing his chakra, he is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and manoeuvring objects, able to make flames hotter than most out of almost anywhere being able to make a small string of flames to a firestorm completely incinerated the battle field, with his water chakra he is a to completely bring water out of the moisture in the air being able to turn a simple wave into a tsunami. Because of the chakra of the tailed beast and adding his own chakra to keep it together he was able to create a brand new bloodline that would pass down though his bloodline the Flow Release. Flow Release (流遁,Ryūton,English Tv: “Flood Style”) is an advance elementals Kekkei Genkai compromised of the Water Release and the Yin Release. This nature transformation allows the user to create and manipulate all types of flow including make already excising elements turn into a flowing version of that elements. Combined the fluid like nature of water to any other elements like adding in the destructive abilities of fire to make liquid flames. This technique is extremely powerful as the liquid elements can fill any space like water but eventually does what it’s natural elements does. It can even absorb elements that are weaker than it. Elements like wind doesn’t really need to have flow chakra added because it already has a flowing type nature to it. One of the nature chakra's fundamental characteristics, it is able to control all that flows, which includes water, wind, and even blood. Flow Release is able to use water as a shield, create tidalwaves, turn rain droplets into bullets, contort and twist enemies' bodies by a simple move of a finger, and use wind to blow away debris and enemies. It can even create a decoy out of water. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Patorikku could use senjutsu and enter Sage Mode — a feat he could perform instantaneously. In this mode, he would get a purple crescent moon on their forehead that could be seen beneath the user bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. While it is not known where he learned it, Patorikku proved formidable in its usage, riding about on his flow techniques as a means to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. His different flow techniques become much stronger while he is in Sage Mode. Jinchūriki Transformation Like other Jinchūriki, Patorikku has been shown to have high levels of stamina and chakra. According to Kenta, Patorikku possesses chakra traces of the Two, Three, and Nine-Tails' mixed in due to him having their some chakra sealed in him to cure his birth defect. Despite not being an actual jinchūriki, his chakra has similar strength and potency to the Two, Three, and Nine-Tails', making him a pseudo-jinchūriki. When using the tailed beast power, he had all the power and resistance to injury and attack to the likes of an unsealed Tailed Beast. He could also used enhanced version of his elemental techniques. According to Kenta, though Patorikku is not a real jinchūriki, he possesses around the same power as one. After finally getting able to find out about Yuno’s past Patorikku and Yuno hearts where in sync and Patorikku was able to draw out Yuno’s chakra at will and granted him the Azure Chakra Mode, The user hair and irises are now cyanish in color (albeit the irises change to a slightly darker color than the hair). The user boasts a vibrant, fiery, electric blue aura. The aura surrounding the user form also appears to be glittering somewhat, with small sparkling particles of energy traveling upwards within the flames, with occasional surges of electricity.